User talk:Emptylord/Template:Ability
Thumbs Thumbs : TehAnonymous just left this on my talk page : If it's uploaded on the site as a Video:, it can be |thumb 'ed. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:TehAnonymous 'TehAnonymous <3' 22:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Can we try ( |thumb ) to give these videos thumbnails? I read that you can use ( |thumbtime=0:00 ) as well It isn't working, I'm afraid. Emptylord (talk) 02:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Did you try ?: }| style="background:#041424;" }} or ? }| style="background:#041424;" }} I tried all of the variations. It till appears as a broken media symbol unless I click on it. The wikia tutorial sight only has examples of it working on ogg files, not ogv, maybe there's a comparability issue. Well, the history has these : }| style="background:#041424;" }} }| style="background:#041424;" }} }| style="background:#041424;" }} }| style="background:#041424;" }} But not these: }| style="background:#041424;" }} }| style="background:#041424;" }} None of them are strictly identical because sometimes order of operators makes extreme differences. Maybe give my two suggestions a try? Just as an experiment? I'd try it myself, but this is your stuff. IONDragonX (talk) 18:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I did try your two examples. I didn't try all of them in the template because the template takes ages to update.Emptylord (talk) 21:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) See: User:Emptylord/Sandbox for them all not working. Emptylord (talk) 22:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Black Shield Hey, Emptylord. "IF" you are going to take my suggestion and remove the Black Shield interaction then we need the documentation to state why. That way, future users can reference the reason: "While interaction with a particular item effect is a common occurrence, the interaction with an enemy Morgana is becoming increasingly rare as the champion pool deepens. To compound that fact, Morgana is not a popular champion." Or, something to that effect. At least future users will know that it wasn't simply forgotten about.IONDragonX (talk) 18:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Useless line??? Hey, Emptylord. What the heck is this part for, anyways?? It's early in the template and all it does is open and close a class with nothing in it. I don't even believe that you get a line break with this.IONDragonX (talk) 16:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know. It's part of the drop-down box code that I stole from elsewhere, which I didn't tamper with. It's possible it is useless. Emptylord (talk) 17:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Bulleted Lists and close Div Protonzero made a correction on 8/17/2013, stating: (Turns out the bulleted lists were being confused because the in this template ends on the same line as the last bullet. Perform similar changes on any other sections that may include bulleted lists.) IONDragonX (talk) 19:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering... What happened to the template we started with? Not for nothing but I'd rather just keep the ability details pages that we have now than implement what I'm seeing being used. The three big words I had in my mind when I created the original forum were elegant, compact and user-friendly. This new template is none of these things and I feel as though you guys have completely gone off course with just adding more and more stuff onto the base template and created some sort of monster. It's bulky, clunky, unoptimized, bloated and, quite frankly, an eyesore that I wouldn't want on this wiki. Looking at Blitzcrank's Power First, the example on the Ability Details page I see the following: *The ability details section is about as long as the entirety of Blitzcrank's current page *The section that used to be targeting is the entire reason I first wanted to remake the ability details, it's just restating what is already said, the only thing this does is add redudency and bloat *There's italicized words that just look the template is trying too hard to be elegant and I can't even read half of the words because they're blocked by text, also, eyesore *There's a whole "section" dedicated to one line, spellshields, not only is this a waste of space it just makes the template look clumsily made and off-balance *There's a whole section dedicated to what should just be surmised as a link, the entire section about what type of crowd control it is. *The Liandry's detail is useless and just adds bloat. I don't see any reason to include Liandry's anywhere unless there's a special interaction with it and the ability. *It lists information about critically striking twice, redundancy and bloat Lesser things: *To mitigate means to lessen, not remove or block, the way it is being used is wrong in regards to Power Fist and Panth's passive/blinds/counterstrike. ::Well, how about "absorb", like absorption shields?IONDragonX (talk) 04:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) *Riposte blocks the damage and not the knockup, it works the same mechanically as panth's passive. tl;dr: go back to basics, stop adding superfluous stuff that just makes the template bloated and ugly 02:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I hear you. I did start to notice the bloating, but by that point there had been so many arguments about what information should be included that I no longer felt comfortable vetoing other user's contributions (although I take the blame for the excessive number of sections). I'll minimize momentarily (probably not "momentarily"). Emptylord (talk) 02:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) **I hear you too. I wanted very clean, clear language. The damage type section, CC section and spell effects section are pretty big and repetitive. However, It would be cool if we could make the hide/show box on the CC section, the spell effect section, and possibly the damage type section. That way, if people wanted to see that kind of detail, they didn't have to leave the page. It would be a shame to waste them but I know there is some kind of issue with putting a hide section inside of a hide section. Alternatively, it could be a pop-up kind of box. Not exactly a tool-tip, but something else.IONDragonX (talk) 04:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. *I think some contributors were simply copying the existing ability details ability overview. My intention for the targeting field was suppose to be one-liners, although I'll admit that most passive/innate abilities are hard to classify in a blunt statement. **I was never trying to cut/paste the old stuff here but I did notice others doing so. I am all for the single line description. (or double line for 2 effect abilities like Jayce Q)IONDragonX (talk) 04:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) *The duplication of critical damage was an error. It was not suppose to be in the additional information section. *Fiora's Riposte was specifically changed to also block on-hit effects, such as Udyr's Bear Stance (I believe Udyr was specifically exampled in the patch notes). Now I know for a fact that Pantheon's Block does not protect him from Udyr, but I haven't played or seen Fiora recently to confirm if her change is having the desired effect. Emptylord (talk) *EDIT: I favored "mitigate" on Blind because it is a form of damage reduction (100% physical damage reduction). I made the assumption that Block and Dodge worked in a similar way because of the odd on-hit effect that still applies through the mitigation (it gives the impression that only the physical damage is being reduced rather than the hit actually being blocked). The distinction between damage reduction/mitigation and "blocking the attack" is important for things like Thornmail, which, for example, still reflects damage against blinded targets (Teemo vs. Tryndamere is very funny with Thornmail). I think Fiora was officially updated to "block" (as described above), because the "hit" no longer occurs. Emptylord (talk) 11:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) What's your opinion on this: User:Emptylord/Sandbox? Emptylord (talk) 03:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) * Morellomoicon and lifeline information is superfluous. * Muramana I have the same feelings towards as Liandry's, unless there's something special going on I don't see the need to include it * Icons should be together as it makes a better aesthetic. * True damage I don't mind having information on just because it is much rarer than magic or physical damage and can be confusing for some players. 04:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::By "icons", I assume you mean Spellvamp and Spell shields being on different indents? Presently, the reason I have the "Applies spell effects..." and "Magic damage will..." is simply to have links to those pages in the information, and the current alignment merely fits with the information being presented. I'm all for having external articles for things like crowd control, damage types, etc, but something has to point them there - surely? ::::HEY! I have a GREAT IDEA! Give me a while and I'll try to make a mock-up of what it is. It's a way that we can merge information, give information quickly to the user, AND keep links to further pages! Just you wait! You might like it! :) IONDragonX (talk) 18:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::OKAY! I just got the roughest of rough drafts in my sandbox : User:IONDragonX/sandbox I'm going to make one or a few test png icons so it will look better in a little while. But you might get the idea that I'm shooting for just by reading what I have now.IONDragonX (talk) 19:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, and Muramana has been removed. Emptylord (talk) 10:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I've just done some further tinkering and tweaking. Please see Ability Details/Ahri and Ability Details/Zyra and tell me what you think. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 17:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Pets I get that you want all the defense stats on the left and others on the right, but the Champion box doesn't do that. Whatever reason the Champion box is like that probably has a good reason and I strongly suggest that the Pet box follows suit.IONDragonX (talk) 19:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :There is probably no reason for the specific order in the Champion box aside from specific pairings. Health, Health Regen, Mana, Mana Regen. The fact attack damage follows resources was likely incidental. :At the moment it's just a two column list (top-down-left-right). If I remove the irrelevant stats and add the new ones, it looks like this: * 0 Health --------------- 5 Armor * 1 Health regen. ----- 6 Magic Res. * 2 Range --------------- 7 Mov. Speed * 3 Attack damage --- 8 AOE Reduction * 4 Attack speed ------ 9 Gold / Exp However, having Range above damage looks bad; and AOE Reduction should be next to Armor/MR (because it's a specific pairing). So I'd reorder it to look like this: * Health ---------------- Armor * Health regen. ------ Magic Res. * Attack damage --- AOE Reduction * Attack speed ------ Mov. Speed * Range----------------- Gold / Exp ... I actually prefer that layout (sneaks off an updates it). However — it's still doesn't match the champion box so your argument still stands and I still disagree with your argument. The two don't need to match. Emptylord (talk) 20:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :For the record, I originally arranged the two-column format for the current champion infobox the wiki uses. There was no particular method to the ordering, I just did what looked nice, and used standard orderings like mana-comes-after-health and such. 21:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::And it does look nice and it does make sense. I'm just saying that the sense behind it isn't necessarily applicable to a different list of stats. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 22:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC)